Recuerdos del pasado
by Iruna
Summary: James/Lily Un recorrido por alguno de los moemtnos vividos por James, Lily y los merodeadores. Así empezó su historia de amor...


_Hace unas semanas un amigo mio me retó a escribir algo sobre James y Lily y este es el resultado que ha salido de varias clases de filosofía Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellso y no creo hacerlo muy así que... ser compasivos pero sinceros xD A leer..._

**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

Pasaban las tardes de diciembre y la Madriguera era un hervidero de gente. Miembros de La Orden solían pasar a comer o cenar de camino a sus misiones y la familia Weasley, junto con Harry y Hermione, no solían tener comidas verdaderamente tranquilas. Pero eso tampoco les importaba, era agradable saber cosa del exterior y estar entretenidos en los cortos días de invierno.

- La comida estaba deliciosa, Molly.

- Muchas gracias Remus, tú siempre tan atento.

Remus Lupin era el único invitado ese día en la casa y aunque parecía mucho más viejo y cansado de lo normal, nunca olvidaba sus modales. Remus había llegado tarde a comer por ocuparse de una misión y todos los habitantes de la casa ya habían terminado hacía un rato, por lo que la cocina estaba vacía, a excepción de Molly que se estaba ocupando de recoger los platos sucios.

- Por favor Harry, admítelo.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

Remus se fijó en que Harry y Ginny entraban en la cocina cargando sus escobas y hablando animadamente. Era extraña la confianza que habían adquirido los dos desde que Harry había llegado a la Madriguera ese verano. Era cierto que ellos nunca se habían llevado mal, pero tampoco habían demostrado ser grandes amigos, aunque por lo que parecía eso había cambiado últimamente.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?- Decía Ginny entre risas.

- No me cuesta admitirlo porque no sé de qué me hablas.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la cocina seguida de Harry, que en cuanto la pelirroja le dio la espalda una gran sonrisa invadió su cara.

- Eres un cabezota, admite que te he ganado.- Ginny se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a prepararse un bocadillo.

- ¿Yo soy el cabezota? Eres tú la que no ha querido bajarse de la escoba hasta que le ha salido bien ese pase.

- Quiero mejorar como jugadora, no hay nada malo en ello.

- Sí lo hay, me moría de hambre…

- Entonces haber venido a comer algo, yo no te he obligado a quedarte conmigo.

Harry la miró durante un momento pensando en las palabras que había dicho la chica.

- No importa,- Harry se encogió de hombros.- me gusta estar contigo, me lo paso bien.

Ginny le miró sorprendida por la respuesta mientras cerraba el bote de crema de chocolate y enrojecía ligeramente. Harry sonrió y agachó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía darle vergüenza admitir que le gustaba pasar rato con ella?

- ¿Quieres que te prepare otro bocadillo? Tenías hambre.

- No, gracias. Me conformo con el tuyo.

Harry cogió el pequeño bocadillo que había encima de la mesa y salió por la puerta del jardín mientras le daba un mordisco.

- ¡Harry!- Gritaba la chica mientras salía corriendo de la cocina detrás de él.- ¡Devuélveme mi bocadillo si no quieres acabar lleno de mocos voladores por la cara!

Mientras, Remus, que había estado observando la escena entre los dos jóvenes, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el asombro de Molly que seguía recogiendo la mesa. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde la época en la que un joven Lupin iba a Hogwarts y se divertía con sus amigos cada luna llena, pero aun la recordaba como si fuera ayer… Ver a Harry y a Ginny de ese modo le hacía acordarse inevitablemente de los padres del chico. Tan iguales entre ellos y a la vez con vidas tan distinta

Aun se acordaba de la primera vez que se dieron cuenta de que James se gustaba de Lily…

…

_- ¡Venga ya! Si hablamos de chicas guapas, la que se lleva la palma es Jonson.- Dijo Sirius a sus amigos una calurosa tarde de mayo de su segundo año mientras los cuatro chicos almorzaban junto al lago._

_- Jonson es guapa, pero no es nada del otro mundo, hay chicas mejores. Por no hablar de su aliento.- Comento James._

_- Dime un solo ejemplo.- Le retó su amigo._

_James abrió la boca para hablar, pero no articuló ni una sola palabra. Pareció pensar durante un segundo en algo que le hizo enrojecer y enmudecer de inmediato. Sirius le miraba fijamente intentando buscar una explicación al comportamiento que acababa de tener James, pero fue interrumpido por Peter._

_- Pues yo creo que Lily Evans es la más guapa de nuestro curso. _

_James giró la cabeza rápidamente buscando con la mirada a Peter. Le miró tan serio que a este le entró miedo y se sentó unos centímetros más cerca de Remus._

_- He… ¿He dicho algo malo?_

_- ¿Te gusta Evans?- James parecía muy serio y sus amigos no salían del asombro ante su reacción._

_- Peter sólo ha dicho que Lily es la chica más guapa de nuestro curso, eso no significa que…_

_- Si te gustara me lo dirías ¿verdad?- Le interrumpió James a Remus, quien intentaba tranquilizarle._

_- Cla-claro James, pero… no, no me gusta._

_- ¡Tranquilízate amigo!- Rió Sirius.- De todos modos, ¿qué pasaría si a Peter le gustase Evans? Aunque hay que decir que esa chica es un poquito borde… siempre está de mal humor con nosotros._

_- ¡No es que sea borde!- La defendió James.- Es sólo que tiene un carácter fuerte y no le gustan las pequeñas bromas que hacemos._

_- ¿Pequeñas bromas?- Remus arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.- Tened en cuenta que os metéis siempre con su amigo Snape, es lógico que le moleste._

_- ¡Va! Eso son tonterías Remus, sólo nos divertimos. Y él se lo merece.- En los oscuros ojos de Sirius se notaba ya el profundo odio que tenía hacia los slytherins._

_- ¡Deja de meterte con ella, Sirius! Evans es… simplemente… maravillosa…_

_En cuanto James pronunció esas palabras, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Vio como sus amigos le observaban con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa pícara en la cara y enrojeció hasta la raíz de su alborotado pelo._

_- Oye James… ¿No te gustará a ti Evans, verdad?- Preguntó Sirius sabiendo claramente ya la respuesta._

_- ¡No digas tonterías! Es Evans. Ella es… es…_

_- Simplemente maravillosa.- Terminaron en tono de burla sus tres amigos mientras reían y él se ponía aun más rojo._

_- Dejarme en paz…_

…

Habían pasado tantos años ya desde aquel día… Le parecía injusto que Harry no hubiese conocido nunca a las maravillosas personas que fueron sus padres, era sencillamente injusto que no los recordara, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo único que se le ocurría era contarse historias y anécdotas que vivieron, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que les dejaran en un buen lugar. Después de todo, habían discutido tantas veces…

…

_- Enserio, estoy seguro de que hoy es el día, hoy dirá que sí._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Cornamenta?_

_James se quedó mirando a su amigo, dudando qué contestarle. Lily le había rechazado tantas veces que hasta él empezaba a perder confianza en sí mismo. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes que comían y él y sus tres amigos comían como los que más._

_- Simplemente porque lo sé Lunático._

_- Está bien, está bien…_

_- Tú haces la ronda de prefectos con ella… ¿no te ha hablado nunca de mi?_

_- ¿La verdad?- James asintió.- A no ser que yo le saque el tema, no y si hablamos de ti… no dice muchas cosas buenas que digamos o cambia de tema enseguida._

_- Ohhh_

_Remus sintió de inmediato haberle dicho eso, no le gustaba mentir a sus amigos, siempre era sincero, pero James en ese momento tenía una tristeza en la cara que le hacían arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca._

_- No me sorprende, ayer se notó que no te tenía en gran estima.- Comentó Peter._

_- Yo sigo diciendo que esa chica tiene muy mal carácter.- intervino Sirius.- Quejicus la llama sangre sucia, tú la defiendes y es contigo con quien se enfada… ¡No hay quien entienda a las mujeres!_

_James asintió dándole la razón a su amigo ¿quién les entendía? Él nunca sería capaz de llamarla semejante cosa como hizo Snape, y eso que se supone que es su amigo. Si después de eso, Lily seguía hablando a Quejicus, definitivamente, las mujeres eran raras._

_- Tampoco parecía que necesitase que alguien la defendiera.- Dijo Remus._

_- Sólo hice lo que cualquier persona un poco decente hubiese hecho._

_- Sí… y se notó lo decente que Evans te considera…- Ironizó Sirius._

_- No es que me crea indecente, sólo un poco… creído._

_- ¿Un poco?- Preguntó Remus levantando una ceja._

_- Pues sí, sólo lo soy un poco. Es una exagerada. Ni que fuese el tío más presumido de todo Hogwarts. Si no, fijaros en Canuto._

_- ¡Oye!_

_- Me dirás que no…_

_- Estábamos hablando de Evans, no de mí._

_- El problema.- Continuó Remus.- no es sólo que te considere un poco arrogante, también cree que ligas demasiado, que siempre andas con cualquier chica y… supongo que no cree que ella te guste de verdad, si no que es la chica difícil que quieres conseguir sólo porque siempre te da calabazas._

_- Tampoco salgo con tantas._

_- El mes pasado saliste con tres y eso para las chicas es una barbaridad.- Dijo Peter._

_- ¡Va! Tonterías ¿Qué me decís de Canuto? Él sale con el doble de chicas que yo._

_- No es culpa mía el impacto que causo en las mujeres…- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco.- Además, no soy yo el que le pide salir, eres tú._

_- Bueno mira, me da igual lo que digáis, yo sé que algún día conseguiré que salga conmigo. Sólo necesito el momento oportuno para volver a pedírselo._

_- ¿Qué te parece ahora?- Le preguntó Sirius mirando hacia las puertas del comedor, por donde salía Lily._

_James se levantó de un salto del banco y corrió tras ella._

…

Remus no tenía ni idea de cómo fue la conversación entre los padres de Harry aquel día, pero se la podía imaginar. Cuando James volvió a reunirse con ellos estaba furioso y no paraba de decir que no entendía a las mujeres. Y esa noche, cuando hizo la ronda de prefectos con Lily, ella estaba demasiado callada y pensativa.

…

_- Lily, sé que no soy el chico más entretenido de todo el colegio y que nunca hemos sido muy buenos amigos, pero podrías prestarme un poco de atención cuando te hablo._

_- Perdona Remus, no sé dónde tengo puesta hoy la cabeza._

_- Sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿te has vuelto a pelear con James?_

_- Por lo que más quieras, no hablemos de Potter hoy…_

_FLASH BACK_

_- ¡Lily espera!- James alcanzó a Lily a las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero la chica siguió andando como si no la hubiese llamado nadie._

_- Te consideraba más listo, Potter. Creo que he dejado bien claro que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- Dijo Lily mientras seguía caminando.- Y creo que no tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me llames por mi nombre de pila._

_- Está bien, Evans.- Dijo James enfatizando el apellido de la chica.- Es sólo que me preguntaba si algún día cambiarías de idea respecto a lo de salir conmigo._

_Lily suspiró y pisó los ojos en blanco. La paciencia se le estaba agotando…_

_- No, Potter, no quiero salir contigo._

_- ¿Es porque te he defendido del imbecil de Quejicus? Yo sólo quería…_

_- ¡No digas que es un imbecil!- Le gritó la pelirroja impidiéndole continuar.- Siempre te estás metiendo con él y tu no eres mucho mejor._

_- ¡No digas eso!_

_- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre llamar a una persona sangre sucia y humillar a otra delante de todo el colegio? Dime ¿eh? Puedes hacer el mismo daño._

_- ¡Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo!_

_- Seguro que Severus se lo ha pasado en grande.- Se buró Lily que cada vez estaba más furiosa ¿Cómo conseguía James sacarle tanto de quicio?_

_- ¿Te pones de su parte?- James no podía creerlo.- ¿Vas a seguir siendo amiga suya después de lo que te dijo?_

_- Eso, Potter, es sólo asunto mio._

_Lily comenzó a andar más deprisa y James no se molestó en seguirla. Lo cierto era que a Lily, lo que le había dicho Snape, le había dolido muchísimo, sobretodo viniendo de él. Había cambiado tanto… Severus siempre había sido su mejor amigo, y si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, estaba segura de que de más joven había sentido por él algo más que amistad. Pero ya no estaba aquel Severus que le contaba lo maravilloso que era el mundo mágico, el que reía y se divertía con ella. Ese chico había desaparecido. Había cambiado tanto… y Lily estaba cada vez más y más distanciada de él. Los amigos e ideales que tenía Snape no le entraban en la cabeza y siempre que hablaban acababan discutiendo. Ya no era el mismo y el cariño que sentía por él cada vez era más y más pequeño… y que le llamara "sangre sucia"… no, eso no podía perdonárselo, no a él. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que su amigo Severus ya no existía._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_- Sé que te costará creerlo.- Le dijo Remus a la pelirroja mientras se alejaban del pasillo del séptimo piso.- Pero no somos tan malos como crees._

_Lily soltó un bufido y salió de sus pensamientos._

_- Pettigrew sólo hace lo que hacéis vosotros y tú… bueno, tú no haces mucho la verdad, pero ¿Potter y Black? No me hagas reír… les gusta divertirse a costa de los demás._

_- Que yo no haga nada no me convierte en mejor ellos, tampoco hago nada para pararles y… dicho como lo dices tú, parece que somos unos matones y tampoco es eso. James y Sirius son un poco bromistas, nada más, en serio te lo digo, no son malos tíos._

_Lily estaba preparada para contestar a su compañero, pero se calló en cuanto le miró a los ojos. La verdad es que parecía muy… sincero._

_- ¿Cómo lo haces?_

_- ¿El qué?- Se sorprendió Remus por la pregunta._

_- Hacer que la gente crea lo que le dices, ser tan convincente. _

_- Convincente.- Rió Remus.- Es la primera vez que me describen así._

_Lily comenzó a reír con él sin saber muy bien el por qué. Después de todo, podía ser que Los Merodeadores no fuesen tan malas persona, al menos no todos…_

…

Remus recordaba muy bien aquella conversación. Desde aquel momento, Lily y él comenzaron a llevarse mejor, al margen de las discusiones que podía tener con James o todas las veces que le daba calabazas. Algo bueno se sacó de aquella pelea junto al lago después de todo…

A partir de ese año todo cambió. La tensión que había por la guerra contra Voldemort cada vez era mayor y los ataques cada vez más frecuentes. Incluso familias enteras cada vez se obsesionaban más por la pureza de sangre, como los Black. Sirius estaba arto de toda su familia, nunca había estado contento con ellos, pero ahora que la guerra se veía tan cerca, menos. No podía más y se escapó a casa de James. Como era de esperar, su familia le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sirius, para James, era como un hermano y todo lo que le pasaba a él a James le afectaba. Remus no sabía muy bien cuando, pero James fue cambiando poco a poco. Él siempre pensó que con la guerra y Voldemort tan fuerte, con Sirius y sus problemas familiares y con las experiencias vividas, James poco a poco fue madurando un poquito cada día. Y más le sorprendió no ser el único que se daba cuanta de eso también…

…

_- Gracias por dejarme el libro de magia defensiva que tiene James, se lo pediría a él pero ya sabes…_

_- Tranquila, no pasa nada.- Le tranquilizó Remus a Lily.- De todos modos, estoy seguro de que James te lo dejaría más que encantado._

_Cuando se lo dijo, Remus la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Lily rodó los suyos. En el fondo estaba contenta, por fin se había librado un poquito del pesado de Potter. Desde que había empezado sexto curso sólo le había pedido salir con él un par de veces, y aunque eso le ponía contenta, no dejaba de extrañarle._

_- ¿Se te da mal este curso Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- Le preguntó Remus mientras se dirigían a la sala común._

_- No, que va. Es sólo que quiero estar prevenida. Con los tiempo que corren… y Potter es muy bueno en esa asignatura así que se me ocurrió que…_

_Lily no pudo terminar la frase. En cuanto cruzaron una esquina se encontraron a James, varita en mano, apuntando a un alumno de Slytherin de cuarto curso. A espaldas de James había un niño de primer curso muy asustado llorando._

_- ¡No me vengas con gilipolleces!- Le gritó James al chico.- Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres._

_- Pronto te darás cuenta de que lo que digo es cierto y será demasiado tarde._

_- ¿Tarde para qué? ¿Para ser un idiota como tú?_

_- Como sigas por ese camino…_

_- ¿Qué harás? ¿Acosarme y meterte conmigo como hacías con él?- Le preguntó señalando al niño que tenía detrás.- ¡Es sólo un crío! _

_- No deja de ser un asqueroso sangre sucia._

_- Vuelves a repetir esa palabra y…_

_- ¡Cornamenta!- Gritó Remus que fue corriendo junto a él y bajó su varita para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.- No merece la pena, déjale…_

_- Eso, déjame, no merece la pena Potter.- Rió el chico mientras se alejaba de allí._

_- Gracias, si no se llegas a venir te juro que le…- Entonces James se dio cuenta de que al lado de ellos el niño seguía allí parado, demasiado asustado para saber si tenía que irse de allí o no.- Y tú no le hagas ni caso a ese idota.- Le dijo James agachándose junto a él y sonriéndole.- Sólo dice tonterías, en serio. No hagas caso a nada de lo que te dice. Anda vete…_

_- Gracias.- Dijo el niño antes de echar a correr y largarse de ahí._

_- ¿Qué a pasado?- Preguntó Lily._

_- Pillé a Jack Anderson metiéndose con un crío de primero y me puse de los nervios.- Le respondió James sorprendido de no ver odio en los ojos de Lily, si no curiosidad._

_- Oye, James, ¿le dejas a Lily el último libro que te compraste de hechizos defensivos? _

_- Sí, claro, ya sabes donde está. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Sirius? Ha venido el raro de su hermano buscándole._

_- No, pero sabiendo como es Sirius no le va a sentar nada bien._

_- Lo sé, por eso quiero avisarle. Voy a ver si le veo. Adiós Lily. Dijo James antes de marcharse._

_- Adiós._

_Remus se fijó en como Lily se quedó mirando en dirección a donde se había ido James. Estaba sorprendida, tenía que reconocerlo. Antes, James, hubiese aprovechado esa oportunidad para pedirle salir o hacerse el héroe delante de ella por haber defendido al niño, o hubiese subido a todo correr a coger el libro para dárselo él mismo. En cambio ni le había preguntado nada, ni se había molestado en saber para qué quería el libro, ni nada. Se comportaba como si tuviese cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que pensar en ella y antes no era así. ¿Cómo podía molestarle aquello? Era una tontería, pero… Y verle defendiendo así a ese niño y lo amable que había sido con él… ¿Cómo podía haberle enternecido? Estaba pensando sólo tonterías…_

_Se dio cuenta de que Remus la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara._

_- Bueno, será mejor que me des ese libro…_

…

Remus estaba seguro de que ese fue el momento en el que Lily cambió de idea respecto a James. A partir de se momento Lily no solía discutir tanto con él, ni siquiera cuando le pedía salir (raras veces ahora). Parecía que era ella la que estaba deseando que James la hablara. Pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, ni tampoco Lily…

…

_Era una tarde de mayo, el calor empezaba a ser muy fuerte y Lily no podía más del calor que tenía. Sexto curso se había pasado volando, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era mayo y estaba empezando a ponerse al día con los estudios para los exámenes finales._

_Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca. Era raro estudiar sola como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Se había acostumbrado a tener al insoportable de Potter incordiándola mientras ella estudiaba, pero este año… las primeras semanas se acercaba a hacerle alguna "visita", pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. ¡Maldito Potter! Cuando venía a verla la desconcentraba y no le dejaba estudiar y ahora no podía hacerlo porque no dejaba de pensar en él. ¡Maldito, maldito Potter! No tenía sentido que estuviese pensando en él…_

_Escuchó el ruido de un libro caerse y giró la cabeza. Un chico estaba recostado encima de una mesa rodeada de libros. Era imposible no saber quién era el propietario de ese alborotado pelo negro… Potter. Lily se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de James con toda la intención de reñirle por hacer ruido en la biblioteca (o más bien, inconscientemente, para tener una razón para hablarle) pero en cuanto llegó hasta él y le vio dormido echado en la mesa en la mesa todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron. Todos, no quedaba nada en su cabecita roja, que ahora, solamente pensaba en lo gracioso, tranquilo y enternecedor que estaba James cuando dormía, era como quitarle mil caretas y ver al verdadero James Potter. Y a Lily le asustó ver la sensación que comenzó a sentir en su vientre…_

_- Mmm… ¿Lily?_

_La pelirroja se asustó. Salió de sus pensamientos y vio a James bostezando._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Lily enrojeció… ¿qué hacía ahí?_

- _Se te calló un libro…_

_James cogió el libro que Lily tenía entre las manos y lo dejó en la mesa. Cuando miró su reloj se levantó de un salto de su silla ya despierto por completo._

_- ¡Merlín! ¡Mira que hora es! Debía estar entrenando hace media hora…_

_James se acercó a la mesa donde James recogía todos sus libros y no pudo evitar fijarse en que la mayoría eran de defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_- ¿Por qué estudias tanto esta asignatura? Siempre se te ha dado bien…_

_- No es por la asignatura Lily.- Ella le miró si entender y James dejó de recoger para mirarle directamente a los ojos.- La guerra se acerca… el ministerio se empeña en hacernos creer que todo está bien, pero no es nada más lejos de la realidad… Quien-tú-sabes cada día es más fuerte, hay ataques a muggles a diario y aunque aquí dentro estemos a salvo… ¿qué haremos cuando salgamos fuera? No estaremos tan bien protegidos y yo quiero estar preparado…_

_Lily le escuchaba atentamente… En el fondo, James tenía razón en todo lo que decía. ¿Desde cuándo James Potter, el chico popular y engreído que sólo pensaba en quidditch y en chicas, estaba tan centrado y… había madurado?_

_- ¿Desde cuándo piensas así?_

_- Desde siempre, pero supongo que es ahora cuando empiezo a darle importancia.- Lily sonrió sorprendida.- ¿Sorprendida?_

_- ¿Sinceramente? Sí. Te creía mucho más egoísta.- Admitió._

_- Eso te demuestra que no me conoces tan bien como creías._

_- Supongo que no._

_James terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_- ¡Lily!- La llamó antes de irse.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_- No._

_Las palabras que le había dicho James hacían que Lily se planteara muchas cosas. Todo era cierto, la guerra estaba cerca. Ella siempre se había preocupado por ese tema, pero ver lo involucrado que parecía James hacía que ese tema tuviera aun más importancia. ¿Y eso de que no le conocía tan bien como creía? Antes estaba segura de que sí, era el insoportable James Potter, el chico que siempre le pedía salir, que era arrogante y creído. Eso era James Potter. Pero ahora… ¿Conocía al nuevo Potter?_

_Salió de la biblioteca, necesitaba airearse y aclarar las ideas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él… Se dirigió hacia los jardines del colegio para dar un paseo y cuando caminaba tranquilamente, distraída pensando en sus cosas, escuchó risas cerca. Se giró y vio como el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor volaban en sus escobas de un lado a otro. Y sin poder evitarlo buscó con la mirada a James._

_Lo vio. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? La veloz manera en que volaba era única. Su pelo, tan alborotado como siempre, se desordenaba aun más con el viento. Sus gafas, características de él, ocultaban esos ojos marrones tan perfectos. Y ese cuerpo que… pero, un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en lo atractivo o no atractivo que podía parecer Potter? Siempre le había parecido guapo, pero no le había dado ninguna importancia. Y ahora, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._

"_Ya es suficiente"- Se dijo a sí misma.- "Es James Potter, sólo James Potter…"_

…

Hubo un momento en el que Remus creyó estar volviéndose loco, que todos los nuevos sentimientos que creía que empezaban a surgir en Lily eran imaginaciones suyas. Un día, justo una semana antes de que acabara sexto curso, James apareció muy triste en la sala común, se fue a su cuarto sin decirles una sola palabra de qué le pasaba y desde ese día no volvió a pedirle nunca más a Lily que saliera con ella. Bueno, sólo una vez más, pero eso fue mucho más tarde. Hasta un tiempo después, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni él supieron la razón del cambio de actitud de su amigo.

…

_- Sally, por favor, no digas tonterías.- Le dijo Lily a su amiga._

_- Entonces dame una buena explicación para que desde hace semanas te lleves tan decentemente con Potter.- Sally se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra de los pasillos del colegio, esperando la respuesta de su amiga._

_- La gente cambia._

_- ¿Tanto?_

_- ¿Cómo que tanto? Solo digo que nos hemos hecho mayores y Potter y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que no hay razón para estar discutiendo siempre._

_- ¿Qué no hay…?- Sally no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Lily.- ¡Pero si nunca te ha caído bien!_

_Lily no sabía que responder. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando? Que inexplicablemente no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un solo minuto. No, no podía decirle nada, no hasta que supiera que demonios le estaba pasando._

_- ¿Estás segura de que no te gusta?_

_- Sally, escúchame. James Potter nunca me ha gustado, ni me gusta, ni me gustará jamás. Es sólo que los dos hemos madurado y nos hemos dado cuenta de que podemos permanecer en la misma habitación sin tener que discutir._

_- Entonces, si ahora Potter te pidiera salir…_

_- Le diría que no.- Mintió Lily, que estaba segura de que si James se lo volvía a pedir dudaría muchísimo.- En serio, ¡Es Potter! Jamás saldría con él. Nunca ¿me oyes? Por nada del mundo. Jamás… Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que no me lo vuelva a pedir._

_- Vale, vale. Te creo…_

_Lily se quedó callada unos segundos. ¿Por qué le había costado tanto decir esas palabras en ese momento si las había dicho ya millones de veces…?_

_Pero lo que Lily no sabía era que no sólo su amiga Sally había escuchado esas palabras…_

_En la esquina, apoyado en la pared, James Potter permanecía inmóvil, con la expresión más seria que nunca había tenido. Siempre había sabido que a Lily le parecía un creído arrogante e insoportable, pero escuchar de su boca esas palabras había hecho que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Quería a Lily, siempre lo había sabido, y ahora que veía como, verdaderamente, jamás aceptaría estar con él, supo que era hora de dejarla en paz para siempre. Se incorporó y se dirigió a paso lento a la sala común, pensando que nunca más iba a tener el valor para pedirle salir a Lily._

…

Puede que James se prometiese a sí mismo ese día no volver a mostrar ningún sentimiento hacía la única chica que de verdad le había gustado, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que cuanto más quería alejarse él, más quería acercarse ella.

…

_- ¿Algo del carrito, niñas?_

_Lily salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la mujer que repartía las golosinas en el Expreso de Hogwarts._

_- No, gracias.- Volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras la señora se iba._

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que tenías razón.- Le dijo Sally._

_- ¿En qué?_

_- Respecto a James y a ti. Supongo que me precipité pensando que te gustaba. Ni siquiera habéis hablado en esta última semana._

_Se quedó pensado en lo que Sally acababa de decir. Lo cierto era que en los últimos siete días no había hablado ni una sola palabra con James, ni siquiera lo había visto casi y en cuanto lo veía de lejos, parecía que huía de ella de lo rápido que tomaba otra dirección. ¿Desde cuándo era él el que no querías verla?_

_Al cabo de un rato llegaron a King Cross. La estación era un hervidero de gente que iba de un lado a otro con baúles y maletas. Lily bajó del tren con su equipaje y enseguida divisó a lo lejos a sus padres y a su hermana._

_- ¡Mama, papa!- Corrió hacia ellos. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verles._

_- ¡Lily!- Su madre le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi le deja sin respiración.- ¿Qué tal todo? Estás mucho más flaca._

_- Vamos, querida, déjala que respire.- Su madre la soltó.- Hola cariño._

_- Hola papa.- Dijo, y acto seguido le dio un abrazo.- Hola Petunia ¿qué tal todo?_

_La hermana de Lily le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para mostrar que la había escuchado._

_- ¿Podemos irnos de aquí ya? No soporto a estos bichos raros._

_- ¡Petunia, por favor! Compórtate.- Chilló su madre._

_- ¿Estás lista, hija?_

_- Si papa, pero me gustaría despedirme de mis amigos. Será solo un momento._

_- Te esperamos aquí._

_Lily se sonrió y les dio la espalda para buscar a Sally y al resto de sus amigas. Pero con quien se encontró fue con Remus y Peter._

_- ¡Remus! ¿Ya te vas?_

_- Sí, mi madre me está esperando. Estoy ayudando a Peter a coger sus maletas._

_Peter, que estaba al lado, le sonrió tímidamente._

_- Oh y… ¿Dónde están Potter y Black?_

_- Ya se han ido, ¿Por qué? ¿Querías verles?_

_- No, no.- Se apresuró a decir Lily.- Sólo es curiosidad, como siempre estáis juntos…_

_- Eso es verdad.- Le sonrió Remus.- Bueno, estarás contenta ¿no?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Todo el verano sin James. Debe de ser todo un alivio para ti._

_- Sí… bueno…Oye Remus, mis padres me están esperando y aun tengo que buscar a mis amigas._

_- Claro, claro. Que pases un buen verano._

_- Lo mismo digo. Adios Remus, adios Peter._

_- Adios._

_Aquel verano fue bastante desesperante para Lily. No dejaba de pensar en James y en su repentino cambio de actitud respecto a ella. ¿Qué había hecho?_

_El mes de agosto pasó volando y sólo faltaban dos días para que comenzara el curso. El callejón Diagon estaba repleto de estudiantes que se acercaban a hacer sus últimas compras para el curso que comenzaba._

_- ¿Te das cuenta? Este año seremos los mayores del colegio.- Le dijo Sirius mientras entraban en la librería._

_- Y tú sigues igual que si tuvieras once años.- Bromeó James._

_- Muy gracioso, Cornamenta._

_- Lo sé.- Rió James dándose la vuelta para ver a su amigo.- Viene de familia._

_- cuando volvió a girarse, en un fracción de segundo, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y un ruido de libros caerse mientras él iba a parar al suelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tirado en el piso, rodeado de libros y con Lily al lado tratando de levantarse. Con todas las personas que existen en el Londres mágico tenía que chocarse precisamente con ella…_

_- James, no sabes cuanto lo siento.- Decía nerviosa mientras recogía sus libros del suelo y se ponía roja por la situación.- En serio, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención… _

_- Lily, Lily. No pasa nada, de verdad._

_James se quedó callado un momento, asombrado de ver a la chica con un tono de piel tan rojo como el de su pelo. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía roja con él? Y ¿desde cuándo le pedía tantas disculpas? Mujeres… sus cambios de humor no eran normales._

_- ¡Estabais para foto!- Dijo Sirius mientras reía a carcajadas.- Que lástima no haber tenido una cámara a mano._

_- Cállate anda…_

_- Lo siento.- Volvió a repetir la chica._

_- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada._

_- Bueno y ¿qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal el verano?_

_James no respondió. No quería hablar con ella. Desde final de curso se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a molestarla más, dejar de ser el pesado de Potter y olvidarse de una vez por todas de ella._

_- Lo normal.- Respondió Sirius al ver que su amigo ni abría la boca.- En casa de James jugando al quidditch y esas cosas._

_- Ya… yo no he hecho mucho.- Continuó hablando Lily, asombrada ante la inusual indiferencia de James.- También he estado todo el verano en casa y…_

_- Oye Lily.- La interrumpió James hablando por fin.- Tenemos que comprar aun varios libros y tenemos un poco de prisa así que… nos vamos._

_- Claro, yo… adios._

_- Adios Evans.- Se despidió Sirius._

_Lily le sonrió y se quedó allí quieta, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. James estaba muy raro no ella, ya no la perseguía, ya no la molestaba, incluso parecía que había perdido todo interés en hablar con ella. Y Lily no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero eso la estaba torturando, porque aunque fuese el insoportable de Potter y tenía que estar feliz por su indiferencia, no podía dejar de pensar en él._

_- Esto… ¿Cornamenta?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Sirius seguía a su amigo entre las estanterías de libros._

_- Ya hemos comprado todos los libros._

_- Lo sé._

_- Y no tenemos ninguna prisa._

_- También lo sé._

_- Ya… no entiendo nada._

_- No hay nada que entender, Canuto.- Decía James con simpleza._

_- Entonces, ¿Puedes explicarme ese cambio de actitud entre Evans y tú? Antes, el que hablaba eras tú y la que pasaba del tema era ella._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Que o un hechizo os ha cambiado la personalidad o me he perdido algo._

_- Ya te dije a final de curso que me iba a olvidar de ella y dejarla en paz._

_- Sí, pero hasta ahora no lo creía posible. En fin, es Evans, llevas años loco por ella._

_- Y sigo loco por ella.- Dijo mientras ojeaba distraído un libro._

_- Y si es así, ¿por qué lo haces?_

_- Le escuché hablar de mi.- Volvió de dejar el libro en la estantería y miró a su amigo.- No me aguanta. Es como si realmente me despreciara y no me soportase. Nunca va a querer estar conmigo, para ella siempre seré el estúpido Potter. ¿Para qué seguir intentándolo? Lo mejor es que le deje en paz y me olvide de ella cuanto antes._

_- ¿Podrás?_

_James lo miró dispuesto a contestarle que sí, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar de inmediato. A Sirius no podía mentirle._

…

Remus aun recordaba el primer día de curso de séptimo año. La guerra y Voldemort cada vez estaban más presentes entre la gente y aun así no podía dejar de darle cierta importancia y entusiasmo al hecho de que era su último año en el colegio y que iban a ser los mayores. De todos modos, los cuatro merodeadores habían cambiado mucho. Desde que se fue de casa, Sirius le daba más importancia a las cosas importantes de la vida. Peter ya no era tan influenciable como antes (o eso creían). James era el que más había cambiado, ya no era tan arrogante y chulito como antes, pero no había perdido esa personalidad traviesa, que seguía igual que siempre. Y él, Remus, parecía que seguía igual que siempre. Quizá porque en su momento ya había sido el más maduro de todos. Aun así, seguían siendo los cuatro merodeadores, sólo que ahora tenían más preocupaciones que colgar a Quejicus del pie y verle los calzoncillos.

…

_- No me lo puedo creer.- Decía Sirius indignado en la sala común.- Siguen haciendo lo mismo._

_- El ministerio es especialista en ocultar ataques de Voldemort y hacer creer que todo está bien._

_- Esa panda de… ninguno debería tener el puesto que tiene._

_- ¿Y el ministro no hace nada?- Preguntó Peter._

_- Es todo idea del ministro, Colagusano._

_- ¿Tú no dices nada?- Preguntó Sirius mirando a James._

_- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Llevamos un mes aquí metidos y todo sigue igual que en verano. Y los ataques son cada vez peores… Si mis padres no me obligaran a acabar los estudios ya me hubiese metido a formar parte de esa Orden que formó Dumbledore._

_- ¿Y crees que durarías mucho?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Lily.- Hola._

_- James es el mejor en artes oscuras.- Intervino Peter.- claro que duraría, sería el mejor._

_Lily rodó los ojos ante y miró a James para ver como se pavoneaba del comentario de su amigo, pero no fue así. Estaba muy serio y miraba al suelo, y Lily no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo y cambiado que estaba._

_- Dejemos de hablar de estas cosas.- Sugirió Remus._

_- Además, aquí encerrados no podemos hacer nada._

_- Estoy deseando que llegue el fin de semana que viene, podremos salir e ir a Hogsmade.- Siguió Peter.- Supongo que tú también ¿No, James?_

_- Pues…_

_Titubeó un poco antes de responder. Tenía una cita con una chica de Hufflepuff ese día y lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna gana de ir. Había aceptado porque sus amigos le dijeron que le sentaría bien distraerse un poco. Pero con Lily delante lo único que quería era fingir que la avía olvidado._

_- Claro, lo estoy deseando, Elizabeth es una chica muy maja._

_- ¿Elizabeth?- Preguntó Lily sorprendida.- ¿De Hufflepuff?_

_- Sí.- Dijo Sirius.- Aquí nuestro amigo tiene una cita con ella._

_- ¿Le has pedido a ella que te acompañe?_

_- Sí._

_- Y… ¿No pensaste pedírselo a nadie más?_

_- No._

_Lily se quedó muda. Era raro hacerse a la idea de que James ya no pensaba en ella, e imaginarlo en Hogsmade con Elizabeth la estaba poniendo de los nervios._

_- Ya ves Lily.- Dijo Remus sacándole de sus pensamientos.- Parece que por fin James te ha hecho caso y no te volverá a pedir nunca más que salgas con él._

_Nunca más. Eso había dicho Remus. Y esas dos palabras no dejaron de sonar en la cabeza de Lily durante los días siguientes. Siempre había querido librarse de él y ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo, le echaba de menos. Extrañaba que estuviese detrás de ella siempre, discutir con él, que le sonriera y que Remus le hablase de él. Incluso extraña pillarle mirándola. Ahora sentía que le faltaba algo y una pequeña punzada de dolor invadía su vientre cuando lo veía mirar hacia otro lado cuando pasaba al lado suyo. Se lo imaginaba con Elizabeth en Hogsmade, besándose y tonteando juntos y se ponía mala. Merlín ¡Estaba celosa! Celosa de Potter. No podía creérselo pero ya no podía negarlo más, se estaba volviendo loca, loca por él desde hacía meses. Era increíble pero cierto. Y no podía evitar ponerse triste al darse cuenta de que James nunca más iba a invitarla a salir. Nunca más. Y justo ahora que estaba coladita por James Potter._

_Era un día lluvioso. Lily paseaba por los porches del colegio intentando dejar de pensar en lo mismo, en James. Entonces algo la distrajo. Al otro lado de los porches Peter, Sirius y James reían como locos. Seguramente acabarían de hacer una de las suyas. Se fijó en James, en su cara, en su risa… ¿Cómo lograba embobarla tanto? _

_Derepente apareció Remus corriendo, muy agitado y se acercó a ellos. No podía escuchar lo que les decía, pero la cara de los tres cambió en un momento. James se puso muy serio y salió corriendo dentro del castillo seguido por Sirius, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Lily acercándose a ellos._

_- Ha habido un ataque, al lado de la casa de James._

_- ¿Y les ha pasado algo a ellos?_

_- No se sabe…_

_La sala común estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de Lily, que no de de dar vueltas por toda la sala, preocupada. No había vuelto a ver a James en todo el día, y aunque Sirius y los demás le habían dicho que todo estaba bien, no dejaba de preocuparse por él y por cómo estaría. Fue a una de las esquinas de la sala y se apoyó en la pared. Si le hubieran dicho haría uno meses que iba a estar así de él, no se lo hubiera creído. Escuchó abrirse el hueco del retrato pero nadie entró. Entonces, como salido de la nada, apareció James en medio de la habitación._

_- ¡James!_

_- ¡Ahhh!- Gritó el chico asustado._

_- Pero cómo… ¿cómo has hecho eso? ¿Te has aparecido? Creía que en Hogwarts no podía hacerse…_

_James miró su capa de invisibilidad y suspiró._

_- No me he aparecido, yo… es una larga historia._

_- Tengo tiempo._

_Lily se acercó a él. Quería saber cómo estaba y sobretodo qué le pasaba con ella. Qué se suponía que había hecho ella para no formar ya parte de su vida._

_- ¿Lily Evans quiere el rato conmigo y hablar?- Dijo riendo._

_- Me he enterado que atacaron cerca de la casa de tus padres.- James volvió a ponerse serio y se sentó en el sofá.- ¿Están bien?_

_- Sí… los mortífagos atacaron la casa que está al lado de la mía.- Lily se sentó a su lado, escuchando con atención.- Se han llevado al señor Grant, nadie sabe donde está. Podían haber sido mis padres…_

_- Pero ellos están bien.- Intentó animarle._

_- Porque por suerte no estaban en casa, pero podían haber sido ellos._

_Lily se quedó callada. Era muy raro ver a James tan vulnerable, con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel. Pero eso le encantaba. _

_- Odio esta guerra, en cuanto salga del colegio aré todo lo que esté en mi mano para acabar con ese cabrón._

_- James…_

_- ¡Es lo que es! Una persona normal no hace todo lo que hace él. Es un cabrón, eso es lo que es, él y todos sus seguidores. Incluido tu querido amigo Snape._

_- Ya no se puede decir que sea mi amigo…_

_La cara de James se iluminó ligeramente. Odiaba verles juntos._

_- La verdad es que no me sorprende._

_- Severus dejó de ser él mismo hace mucho tiempo. Casi no le reconozco._

_- Teniendo en cuenta con la gente que se junta, no es de extrañar._

_- Él no tiene la culpa, yo sé que él en el fondo es bueno._

_- ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes tanto?- Preguntó furioso._

_- ¿Y tú por qué le odias tanto?_

_- Bueno, nunca me gustó mucho porque era un Slytherin y luego… creo que estaba un poco celoso de él._

_- ¿Tú? ¿Celoso de Severus?- No podía creérselo.- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿No es obvio? _

_James le lanzó una mirada significante y Lily, comprendiendo su significado, se puso roja._

_- Siempre estabas con él, erais amigos y aunque él no se portara bien contigo siempre le tratabas mucho mejor que a mi. Y claro, luego va y entabla amistad con mortífagos…Es normal que no le tenga en gran estima ¿no crees?_

_Lily sonrió, no podía creer que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación con James sin que ninguno de los dos acabara gritando o enfadado. Y hacía mucho que él casi no le dirigía la palabra. Era agradable que volviera a hacerle caso. Le costaba admitirlo, pero le había echado mucho de menos._

_- ¿Sigues pensando en ir con Elizabeth a Hogsmade?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Curiosidad…_

_- Iré con ella. Ya ves, parece que después de tantos años por fin me ha entrado en la cabeza que nunca iba a poder estar contigo. Ya te he dejado tranquila. ¿Eso es lo que querías no?_

_- Sí…_

_Eso era lo que quería ANTES. Ahora… ni ella lo sabía, estaba echa un lío. Pero sabía que James ya no sentía lo mismo por ella._

_- Bueno.- Dijo Lily dejando atrás sus pensamientos y disfrutando de la compañía de James.- ¿Qué es eso?_

_Lily señaló la capa de James y este sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de la chica. Tenía que explicarle muchas cosas…_

_La maña siguiente pasó my deprisa para Lily. El día anterior había estado hablando largo rato con James y tenía que admitir que había estado muy a gusto, hablando con él, perdiéndose en sus ojos… y odiaba pensar en eso, porque también le había visto más guapo que nunca. No había podido evitar enternecerse al ver lo preocupado que estaba por sus padres o sentir cierta admiración hacia él y su valentía e ideales que tenía. Y al contrario que antes, ahora le halagaba le hacía sentir punzadas en el estómago al escuchar hablar de ella._

_- Hola.- Le saludó Lily al juntarse con él en el pasillo._

_James cada vez estaba más confuso con su comportamiento, pero no se quejaba. Si haberse alejado de ella significaba tenerla como amiga, era preferible._

_- Valla, valla…- Dijo una voz tras ellos.- Ahora no sólo defiendes a los sangresucia sino que también te juntas con ellos. Cada vez me decepcionas más, Potter._

_Lily y James se giraron y ahí estaba Jack Anderson con su mirada de superioridad. Desde que James había defendido el año anterior a un niño de él, no paraban de discutir cada vez que se veían por la forma de pensar de cada uno._

_- ¿Sí? Tú a mi no, por la sencilla razón de que paso completamente de ti._

_- ¿Es tu nuevo ligue?- Preguntó apuntando con la mirada a Lily.- Pensé que tenías mejor gusto. Has caído demasiado bajo, una asquerosa sangre sucia sin clase que no vale más que cualquier furcia que puedas encontrar en la calle…_

_Después, todo pasó de repente. Lily vio a James acercarse a Jack y darle un puñetazo en toda la cara, lo que hizo que se enfrascaran en una pelea "al estilo muggle"._

_- ¡Potter! Anderson!- Gritó la profesora McGonagall corriendo para separarles.- ¡Separaros ahora mismo! _

_La pelea de James no le había hecho ninguna gracia a la profesora. Los había castigado a los dos un mes entero ayudando al conserje a limpiar el colegio._

_- Vamos James, relájate. En el fondo es normal que te castigaran…_

_Los dos estaban en la sala común, sentados en el sofá. A James le sangraba la nariz y tenía rojo todo el lado izquierdo de la cara._

_- ¿Normal? Sólo porque te defendí._

_- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras._

_- ¿Y qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejas que te insultara?_

_Lily acercó su pañuelo a la cara de James y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la nariz._

_- Tenías que haber ido a la enfermería._

_- No es nada…_

_- Si quieres puedo llamar a Elizabeth para que te cure._

_- Prefiero que lo has tú._

_Lily sonrió ante el comentario y se atrevió a preguntar algo que le estaba matando por dentro sólo de pensarlo._

_- Oye… entonces ¿Te gusta Elizabeth?_

_James la miró. No soportaba mentirle a ella y a sí mismo por más tiempo. Nunca iba a olvidar a Lily. Así que optó por hacer lo más fácil, decir lo que sentía._

_- La verdad es que no, sólo he quedado con ella porque Sirius y los demás me dijeron que sería bueno._

_- Oh… valla…- Dijo con fingida indiferencia y pena._

_- Sólo me he enamorado una vez, de ti._

_Lily se quedó quieta con el pañuelo en la nariz de James pensando en lo que acababa de decir._

_- Como no apartes el pañuelo dejaré de poder respirar._

_- Perdón… ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que estabas enamorado de mi?_

_- Bueno.- Dijo sonriendo.- No podía dejar de pensar en ti, incluso soñaba contigo. No soportaba verte con Snape ni con ningún otro chico porque me ponía muy celoso. Me encantaba hablar contigo aunque sólo fuera para discutir y… me volvía loco pensar que nunca ibas a cambiar de idea respecto a mi y que nunca ibas a ser mía._

_Lily se quedó sin palabras. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad ante las palabras de james. Llevaba meses pensando en él día y noche, tenía que reconocerlo, se había enamorado de él._

_- Gracias por curarme.- Dijo James levantándose.- Será mejor que me valla._

_- ¡James! … No salgas con Elizabeth._

_- ¿Qué? Esto es increíble… he soportado que no quieras salir conmigo, incluso que te caiga mal, pero ¿ahora tampoco vas a dejarme salir con quien yo quiera?_

_- Yo…_

_- Yo, yo y siempre yo. ¡No sé qué demonios quieres! ¿Qué te dejara en paz? Ya lo he hecho. ¿Que salga con otras chicas? Lo estoy intentando. Pero dime claramente qué quieres o vas a conseguir que me ingresen con los locos en San Mungo._

_Lily no hablaba._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_- A ti._

_- ¿Qué?- James abrió mucho los ojos._

_- No lleves a Elizabeth a Hogsmade, llévame… a mi._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que llevo años pidiéndote salir y ahora que no lo hago es cuando quieres?- James se echó a reír- Está bien, es la última vez que te pregunto algo así… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_Lily no respondió, se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas la besó. Había besado a otros chicos, pero James era completamente diferente. Era como si en el mundo sólo existiese él. Y para James, la sensación de besar a Lily después de tanto tiempo, era simplemente indescriptible._

_- Lo tomaré como un sí.- Dijo después de separarse, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_James se acercó a ella y la cogió tímidamente de la cintura. Había imaginado ese momento tantas veces que ahora no sabía ni qué hacer de los nervios que tenía. Se volvió a acercar a ella y volvió a besarla. Más fuerte ahora y mucho más tiempo_

_- ¿Esto quiere decir que ya no soy el insoportable de James Potter?_

_- Hace tiempo que dejaste de serlo._

…

Aunque Remus no había estado en todos aquellos recuerdos, James se los había contado tantas veces a todos, que parecía que ellos mismos los habían vivido. Cuando su amigo Cornamenta les contó quién era su nueva novia, casi no podían creérselo. La verdad era que Lily y James seguían discutiendo por cualquier cosa y seguramente eran las dos personas que más se sacaban de quicio mutuamente, pero nadie que no los conociera bien podía dudar que se querían. Lily enseguida cogió confianza con Peter y Sirius y parecía una merodeadora más.

Remus jamás olvidaría la cara de pánico y mareo que puso James cuando conoció a los padres de Lily en la graduación de Hogwarts, o cuando casi les vuelve locos porque no encontraba la manera perfecta de pedirle a Lily en matrimonio, o lo radiante y feliz que se veía Lily camino al altar, o lo entusiasmado que estaba James por vivir con ella, o lo feliz y emocionado cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre, o la cara que puso Sirius cuando vio por primera vez a su ahijado o… la trágica noche en la que se enteró de la muerte de dos de las personas más maravillosas que conocía…

Sí, aun recordaba también todas aquellas historias, pero esos… esos eran otrs recuerdos.

**FIN**

_Aquí se terminó mi pequeño recorrido por algunos de los recuerdo de James y Lily que tube en un momento de imaginación pensando en cómo fue la manera en la que cambiaron de actitud cada uno respecto al otro. Espero no haberlo hecho muy mal y espero ansiosa vuestros reviews para saber qué tal lo he hecho. En fin, querido amigo, reto cumplido, bien o mal, pero cumplido. Ponme otro... jajaja _

_Un beso a todos!! y ... porfiiii reviews!! xD que no muerdo..._


End file.
